Some aircraft cabin interior structures are attached to the fuselage structure by quick disconnect attachment fittings. For example, pilot and passenger seats in many helicopters, as well as in other types of aircraft, are attached to the fuselage structure using a quick disconnect assembly. This permits the easy installation and removal of seats when repair or removal of fuselage components or the seats is required.
While such attachment fittings have provided for quick removal and installation of these components, the connection has generally provided a rigid attachment between the fuselage structure and the seat frame. As a result, in the event of a helicopter crash, relative movement between the fuselage structure to which the seat is attached and the seat frame itself induces substantial bending or prying forces. These forces can result in the failure of the attachment assembly and thereby permit the release of the seat from the fuselage structure. In the event the seat becomes disengaged from its attachment to the fuselage, the safety of the passengers or pilot is greatly jeopardized.